The Talk
by NatalisDomain
Summary: Bulma thinks it's time for Trunks to have "The Talk", and forces Vegeta to be the one to tell him. How hard could it be?


"Vegeta it's time."

"Time for what?"

"You know…"

"Obviously I don't if I'm asking you" He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"The talk for Trunks."

"Care to elaborate on this 'talk'? Dammit Bulma just spit it out! I don't have time for your games today!" Vegeta crossed his arms and began to tap his foot impatiently. He had training to do and right now she was wasting that precious time he could have to get stronger.

"The puberty talk Vegeta, Kami do I really have to spell it out?" she yelled out and was really embarrassed that she even had to go further on the subject with him.

"Oh that one, well if it's so important then you talk to him about it. I see no point in having me do it."

"No! You're the father and he's the son. YOU talk to him about it. If we ever have a daughter one day then I'll do the talk. We agreed on this!"

"I did no such thing! I would never agree to something so ridiculous!" Vegeta knew there was no way he would have let her talk him into something like this! The only remote possibility he'd ever say yes was if he was distracted because… 'Dammit!' He thought, 'It wouldn't be the first time she's used sex as a distraction. I've really got to start paying more attention!'

"Doesn't matter you're doing it or else you're sleeping on the couch for a week." She smirked proudly at him with her hands resting on her hips knowing she had just won.

"…fine. I'll talk to him tonight. Now if you don't mind, I'll be outside TRAINING now. So be a good girl and not disturb me."

"Whatever go play with you toy now."

After a short three hour training Vegeta emerged from the gravity room and took a shower. He was stalling because he really wasn't looking forward to discussing such a thing let alone with his son. It was going to be awkward. Where would he start? What would he say? He never recieved the talk himself, so he really wasn't sure what would be too much or too little for Trunks to hear; after all he was only 10 years old. 'This is going to be harder than I thought… what the hell do I say? As much as it kills me to admit it, I may need Kakarot's advice on this. He must have talked to Gohan about it. What is the world coming to?' He decided that that would be his best option, so after he dried off and got some clothes on he headed off to his house. He touched down at his house within an hour and knocked on the front door.

"Hey Vegeta! How's it going?" Goku answered the door and gave his long time friend a pat on the back. Vegeta just shrugged it off and continued.

"Kakarot I need to talk to you, outside for a moment."

"Okie dokie!" Vegeta guided him a few yards away from the house to make sure no one was listening and began.

"So ahhh… How did you have the 'talk' with Gohan?" Vegeta blushed a little while asking. He was growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Oh, is it time for you and Trunks to talk? Ha ha well to be honest I never talked to him about it." He replied while scratching the back of his head with his signature Goku grin.

"What? So he doesn't know?!"

"Of course he does, but he learned on his own. You know with those books Chi Chi makes him read and all. I really dodged a bullet on that one. Now Goten on the other hand… that's going to be a different story, but we're nowhere near that yet."

"Damn, you once again were no way helpful. I'm just going to have to be straight forward with him. Damn. See you next time Kakarot" and with that he flew off into the sky and headed back to Capsule Crops. In another hour he landed back home and dragged his feet up the stairs. 'It's now or never… I'd prefer never but I really do hate sleeping on that couch.'

He walked into Trunks' room to find him playing video games. "Turn that off Trunks. We have to talk."

"I didn't do it! It was Goten I swear!"

"What? You're not in trouble, not yet anyway if you don't shut that off in three seconds."

"Okay dad." He shut it off thanking Kami that he's not in trouble for anything. His dad can scare the living day lights out of him sometimes. Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed and Trunks did the same.

"So son you're growing up now and there are things that you have to know."

"Like what?"

"Like how babies are made and what happens when you hit puberty."

"I thought babies came from Storks." He said looking confused.

"Who told you that crap?"

"Mom."

"Of course she did" he said shaking his head. "No they don't. Babies are born from when a father puts his seeds in the mother's stomach, and then a baby starts to grow."

"Where do you get the seeds?"

Vegeta turned cherry red; he was hoping he wouldn't have asked that question. This whole thing would have been a lot simpler if he didn't. " Uhmm why don't we start with puberty instead. You're going to start to grow, especially in special places…"

"What special places?"

"You know… down there and…. Uhmmm… ahhhh… okay so…" He was at a total lost right now. He didn't know what to say or how to explain any of this. All he could do was think about how much he hated Bulma for making him do this.

"Dad, you're terrible at this. Mom explained it better."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah I already had the sex talk with her. She was very, very descriptive" he shuddered while telling him. She was more open about it then he would have liked. "I already know how you make babies and what starts to grow and all that jazz. Mom told me months ago. I was just messing with you. No need to freak out."

"I'm going to kill her!"

"Have fun with that." He turned his video games back on and re-entered his little world.

Meanwhile Bulma was downstairs counting down to how long it would take for him to realize that Trunks already knew. She guessed it'd take two minutes and she was right on the mark when she heard him march down the stairs yelling out her name.

"WHAT THE HELL BULMA! THAT WAS SO HUMILIATING."

"That, Vegeta, is for you breaking the gravity room after I specifically told you not to this week. Maybe next time you'll actually listen to me when I talk."

"WHY YOU-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, unless you like the couch that is. Just remember Vegeta, the couch can't cuddle back…" she winked at him and slowly walked up to her bedroom leaving him to be pissed all by himself. That would teach him to ignore her, at least for a little while anyway.


End file.
